Mon premier amour d'enfance
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Ino fait un bref retour dans son passé... Et se rappelle son premier amour d'enfance.


Bonjour! Notre défi à Rraquette et moi est enfin arrivé à terme. Je vous rappelle les règles:

-1000 mots, minimum. -Doit contenir deux mots spécifiques ( que je nommerai à la fin pour ne pas vous gêner dans votre lecture. ). -Délai de deux semaines. -Doit tenir la route. -Doit être centrée sur le couple SasuIno.

Je vous présente alors ma première ( et sûrement ma dernière xD ) fic SasuIno. N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre fic préférée. Pour être bonne joueuse, voici le lien de la fic qui me fait concurence: **_.net/s/5296318/2/_**

Merci d'avence ;)

* * *

Je m'appelle Ino. Ino Yamanaka. J'ai dix-sept ans. Bientôt dix-huit. Et déjà, j'habite seule dans un grand appartement. Seule, non. J'ai une colocataire. Elle s'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno. C'est une jeune fille du même âge que moi et aux cheveux de la couleur de la barbe à papa. Elle et moi, nous sommes des amies d'enfance. Nous habitons dans le même cartier et allons à la même école depuis notre naissance. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Cette cruche avait trébuché sur je ne sais quoi… Elle était tombée et s'était égratignée le genoux. J'avais du nettoyer le plaie avec un mouchoir que je transportais avec moi. Dès le lendemain, nous étions inséparables.

Ahh… Mon enfance. Quand je pense à ces beaux moments, mon cœur se serre. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques jours, des bribes de mon enfance submergent de ma mémoire et me viennent sans arrêt à l'esprits. Comme cette fois où on était tous allés au parc d'attraction et où Naruto, après avoir mangé quinze hot dogs et une tonne d'autres trucs, est monté dans les plus grandes montagnes russes du parc. À peine sorti du manège, il vomissait sur Kronk le clown, la mascotte de l'endroit. Ou la fois où Sakura et moi étions allées visité une ferme qui appartenait à des amis de mes parents et qu'une chèvre avait mâchouillé la belle robe rouge qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion. Elle s'était instantanément mise à pleurer. C'était dommage, quand même. Elle était mignonne, cette robe. Ou encore cette fois où Sakura, Hinata, Temari et moi nous étions perdue dans un centre commercial. On avait passé une heure complète à chercher dans les boutiques alors que nos parents, eux, attendaient au comptoir de service à la clientèle que l'une de nous entende l'interphone qui nous appelait à travers tout le magasin.

Mais la scène qui me poursuit, le jour comme la nuit, reste celle de mon premier amour d'enfance. Sakura et moi avions neuf ans, dix tout au plus. Mes parents nous avaient conduit, à ma demande, jusqu'à un grand parc près de chez nous. Arrivés là-bas, ils nous y avait déposées puis étaient partis s'installer à une des tables à pic-nique de l'endroit. Sakura et moi nous étions immédiatement dirigées vers les balançoires et autres modules jeux au centre de la grande étendue de sable. Comme à cet âge-là il est très facile de se faire des amis, nous jouions à chat et à cache cache avec qui que ce soit qui le voulait bien. Mais après quelques minutes, j'ai remarqué un petit regroupement sous un grand arbre dans l'herbe près des jeux. J'avais dit à Sakura de m'attendre là-où elle était et m'était approchée de la petite bande. Au centre de cet attroupement d'enfants se trouvait un petit garçon. Il portait une paire de shorts blanche et un t-shit bleu avec un grand col. Ses cheveux en pétard ainsi que ses yeux étaient noirs comme la cendre et étaient en totale contraste avec sa peau blanche comme la neige. Des étincelles brillaient dans ses yeux déformés par la colère. Il regardait les autres jeunes avec rage et dédain. Ceux-ci restaient figée, pétrifiés par cet être si différent d'eux qui les regardait avec mépris ou ricanaient en le pointant du doigt. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'est levé et s'est éloigné de l'arbre en question. Le voyant partir ainsi, triste et abattu, mon cœur à fait un bond. J'ai saisit son bras pour le retenir et il s'est retourné brusquement. Avec un regard meurtrier, il m'a fixer longuement avant de baisser la tête tristement. Je me suis alors présentée et lui ai proposé de venir jouer avec nous. Il a hésité mais a fini par me tendre la main en souriant. Je l'ai saisit puis ai tiré dessus pour le guidé vers le terrain de jeux où nous avons passés le reste de la journée ensemble. Le soir venu, c'était le temps pour moi de retourner chez moi. J'ai donc dit au revoir à notre nouvel ami en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous somme quittés. Plus jamais nous ne nous sommes revus.

Sasuke… Mon premier amour d'enfance. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Ahh… Que de beaux souvenirs. Je pourrais passer la journée entière à me remémorer des souvenirs comme celui-là… Mais, malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

Ce soir, Sakura et moi organisons un dîner. Elle a déjà fait de trois quart du travail toute seule… Je vais bien devoir l'aider un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas elle que j'entends s'approcher? Ouais… Je reconnaîtrait le bruit désagréable de ses tongs* qui marchent sur le plancher entre mille. Non mais sérieusement, elle devrait penser à s'acheter des vraies chaussures.

-Ino! Tu m'aides pas du tout là! Temari et Hinata arrivent dans une demie heure et rien n'est prêt. C'est pour célébrer leurs fiançailles, cette soirée. Ce serait ridicule qu'elles soient obligées de la préparer avec nous, non? Aller, commence à mettre la table s'il te plait.

Je sourie à l'entente de cette phrase. C'est vrai, elles s'étaient fiancées, celles-là. Qui l'aurait cru? Elle qui passaient leur temps à se disputer étant jeunes. Et aujourd'hui, elles sont inséparables. C'est drôle le destin, quand même. Mais trêve de perte de temps, c'est vrai que ce serait inconvenant qu'elles arrivent et que tout ne soit pas prêt… Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lève pour faire ce que ma meilleure amie m'a demandée. Je saisis donc une nappe, la place sur la table puis y dépose les couverts et quelques ustensiles. Après l'accomplissement de cette petite tâche facile, je me décide et commençe à aider Sakura dans la cuisine. Le repas venait à peine d'être terminé qu'on frappe à la porte. Je lâche mes gants et mon tablier et cours pour y répondre. J'ouvre donc la porte pour découvrir, de l'autre côté, notre jeune couple main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Je les invite à entrer et à s'assoire à table. Je m'assois ensuite à leurs côtés et nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien lorsqu'on frappe à la porte une seconde fois. Je regarde ma colocataire d'un regard interrogateur. Celle-si retire à son tour ses gants et son tablier et se dirige vers l'entrée.

-J'ai invité Naruto, il veut nous présenter son nouveau colocataire. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne.

Toutes hochent la tête en signe de négation.

-Il est beau gosse, au moins? -Dis-je sur un ton taquin.

-Oui, très. C'est pour ça que je veux te le présenter. Si je te trouve un mec, peut-être que tu vas être moins chiante.

-Haha… C'est gentil ça. Je t'aime, moi aussi.- Je roule les yeu.- Vas donc ouvrir au lieu de dire des conneries.

Elle grimace mais se dirige tout de même vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre et laisse entrer notre ami. Derrière lui, le suivant gentiment, se tient un merveilleux jeune homme. Debout sur le tapis à poids* de l'entrée, il me fixe étrangement de ses yeux noirs comme la cendre et déformés par la stupeur. Je reconnais aussitôt ses cheveux en pétard et ses mains blanches comme la neige.

-Sasuke…

Mon premier amour d'enfance.

Je ne l'avais jamais revu…

Jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

**Ouais... Tongs et tapis à poids. C'est ÇA les mots que j'avais à inscérer. xD


End file.
